Cute Couple Name Game
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Dedicated to Miranda. Chad drives Sonny to work and to pass the time they play The Couple Name Game "You take two names and put them together." "So Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez would be either Niley or Sick!" ONE SHOT. Channy!


A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone out there on FanFiction, you guys are awesome. xD I am dedicating this one-shot to _Sonny days_ because she's just **awesome**!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC...

Don't forget to review! **PM** me if you want to get to know me ;D lol _anyways_, **happy reading!**

...

**Cute Couple Name Game**

Chad's POV

Sonny was sitting in the seat next to me, wearing an angry scowl on her face and just staring forward into the nothing-ness that was in front of us. It had been awfully quiet for a long time now- _neither_ one of us had spoken for what seemed like an hour; even know we'd only been in the car for merely 20 minutes. It still felt like a forever and a half.

Why was Sonny Munroe in my car, and more importantly, why is she wearing a super annoying- _**cough**_ cute, _**cough**_- scowl on her face?

**.:.:.**_**Earlier**_**.:.:.**

It was early in the morning and I was having an early morning drive to get a certain bubbly comedian out of my head- but it was impossible.

I turned down the nearest street and started to speed up. Just as I did so, a red car backed out one of the driveways. I ever so quickly slammed on the brakes, but I wasn't quick enough and I hit the car. My head hit the headrest behind me and smoke quickly filled the car. I was panicking and I exited the car as I couldn't see anything but smoke.

I looked in front of me and at the red car, quickly rushing over and opening the driver's car door. I then saw who the person was.

"Sonny!" I squeaked.

Sonny's eyes averted to mine and she scowled hard at me, "Look what you did!" She yelled through the smoke.

"Me? You didn't look both ways when you reversed out of the driveway!" I defended myself as I stared at her face.

In impulse, I grabbed her arms and draped them around my back, pulling her out of the car as fast as I could. I ignored her ramblings and the fact that she was hitting my back over and over.

Her car was badly bashed, but mine looked barely scratched.

I placed Sonny on the curb as she coughed, her eyes cloudy and full of rage.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," she hissed, "Look what you did to my car! You killed her! How am I going to get to work now! Urgh! Only if you weren't the "greatest actor of our generation"" she said, using quotation marks in the air, "I would be suing your ASS off!"

"Quit yelling at me Sonny! It's not like it's the end of the world!" I told her as I sat down beside her.

"To me it is! You wrecked my only car! You probably were..." she paused to cough, "Checking yourself out in the mirror or something!"

"FYI Sonny, I'm not that selfish. When it comes to cars I am very cautious. I love my cars more than I love myself," I said as I looked over at my car and winked at it.

As I looked back at her she was glaring, "Suing!" She hissed at me.

"Oh c'mon! This was totally your fault," I said in defence.

"Who are they going to believe? America's bad boy, or the good girl from Wisconsin?" She asked flatly.

I pointed to myself, "The greatest actor of our generation, of _course_," I told her. Emphasis on the 'course.'

"You are such a jerk."

"And you are such a diva."

"Touché," she said as she pushed on my arm.

She looked away from me and frowned at the rubble on the road.

"Look, Sonny, I'll pay for the damages and even give you a free ride in Chad Dylan Cooper's awesome car," I told her with a grin, gesturing to my non-dinted car in front of us.

"Oh I feel so special," I ignored her sarcastic comment and stood up, pulling out my phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling a tow truck for your car, that _I'm_ paying for I might add," I answered her whilst I dialled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a smile light up her face. "Thanks Chad, sometimes, when you want to be- you can be nice."

That left me smiling from head to toe.

**.:.:.**_**Now**_**.:.:.**

"How can you still be angry with me? Before you were smiling and all happy that I paid for that stupid tow truck, I'm even letting you have a lift. Why are you still wearing that stupid scowl?" I asked her as I turned my head in the slightest, my eyes still on the road in front of me.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She said hurtfully as she turned her head to me.

"I can't get it if you don't tell me," I informed her.

"You are so oblivious!" she yelled, "First of all I was mad at you because this whole dilemma was totally your fault, but you weren't man enough to admit it. Then you go and are all nice to me and offer to pay for the tow truck. And throughout all of this mess, never did you once do one of two things..."

I was staring forward, not blinking even once as she looked forward too. I heard her sniff and figured she was starting to cry.

"You didn't say sorry for putting me through this," she informed me and she looked back up at me with a face that was full of mixed emotions. "And you didn't even ask if I was okay. You just assumed that if I wasn't dead then I would be alright."

I didn't reply, I just kept on driving.

"Not talking hey? Well I figured you were that selfish," she hissed at me through her clenched teeth.

Something inside me snapped.

"Listen Sonny, I am sorry for not apologising for this whole mess. But I thought offering to pay for the tow truck and the damages I did to your car would be a good enough apology. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't often say sorry, especially to you, and I didn't know how to approach it. I am sorry for being a total jerk-face."

I heard her scoff.

"Secondly, I didn't assume anything. I was watching you like a hawk in case you were hurt or something, I am not totally heartless like... like Tawni," she giggled quietly, "I care about you more than you think I do. So don't go off at me before you hear my side of things."

She was dead quiet. I didn't dare to look at her just in case she bit my head off or something. I expected her to burst out into tears or slap me in the face, but I didn't expect what she really did- she reached across the car and _kissed_ my cheek.

As she sat back in her seat I caught sight of pinkness rising in her cheeks.

I decided to speak up, "Okay, so I forgive you and you forgive me, right?"

She didn't reply using words, she just nodded and smiled.

"Let's play a game then!" I said cheerfully.

"What kind of game do you have in mind?" she asked me with a grin.

"Well I thought maybe we could play 'The couple name game'..." I said with a smirk as I turned to her for a split second to see her reaction.

"How do you play?"

"Well, you take two people's first names and make a couple names out of them. They have to be celebrities... but it doesn't have to be realistic, unless you want it to be..."

Sonny grinned like a little nine-year-old, "Sounds fun. I want to go first!" She cheered.

"Go ahead."

Sonny was thinking deeply for a minute or two before her face lit up, "Okay, okay! I heard a little romance was going on between Portlyn and Nico. So that would be Nortlyn or Pico," she said. We both cracked up laughing at the names.

"Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez would be either Nelena or Sick!" I exclaimed with a grin as we both started laughing again.

"I like Miley and Nick rather than Selena and Nick. That would be either Mick or Niley," she said, we didn't laugh as much as we did for the others.

"What about Robert Patterson and Kristen Stewart? That would be Krobert or Risten."

"Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie- Brangelina or Anrad."

"Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas- Jaylor or Toe!" We both cracked up laughing. We were laughing rather loudly and for a while.

After we settled down she stopped smiling, "Taylor and Joe? They broke up years ago," she informed me with a raised eyebrow.

"I just thought they were cute together. And the name is funny!" I told her as I started chuckling. She giggled alongside me.

"Okay, keep going," she said as she started thinking again. "Let's say... Courteney Cox and David Schwimmer- Cavid or Dourteney."

For a while neither one of us said anything, we both sat there staring forward at the road. I pulled into Condor Studios and parked the car in my usual parking spot.

"Thanks for the lift Chad, you turned out to be my prince, _for once_," she added harshly on the end, but with a genuinely nice smile.

"If I am your prince you are my princess," I said with a smirk.

She leant across and kissed my cheek. "You know what couple name I like the most?" she spoke up, her face merely inches away from mine.

"What?" I asked her softly.

"Channy," she answered me with a smirk.

I smirked back at her. After a long time of us not making sense I finally know, we are meant to be a couple.

"I like that too," I assured her, the smirk never leaving my face.

She kissed my cheek again and got out of the car. I followed her and we walked up to each other with that same smirk on our faces.

"I guess I'll see you later Munroe," I told her with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so..."

I leant down on impulse and connected my lips to hers in a fraction of a second. As I pulled away she was still smiling like a crazy idiot. As was I.

We didn't say anything after that, we both went our different ways to our studios. I knew she was still smiling like an idiot, because after that there was no way you couldn't _not_ smile like that.

I know after that that my favourite of all-time couple was _definitely _channy. _Definitely, _**definitely**_, _definitely.

...

**The end. Was that cute? I was smiling as I wrote it. I wanted it to be stupidly cute coz' I was- **_**scratch that**_**- am in a good mood. **

**So review this one shot my awesome fans out there. Well you don't have to be fans of mine to read it. And please review because there would be no point posting this here on FanFiction if no one tells me how awesome it is or is not. **

**It is awesome, isn't it?**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
